Underneath all the Nice
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Bailey goes home for Summer Hoildays. Her and Moose date for a while. When Bailey tries to break it off. He beats her. She was happy when she went back to school, well maybe happy. But when Moose shows up in her dorm room door she is scared. R&R please
1. Back to school

**It was their first day back on the boat. Cody was looking for his girlfriend. **

"**Bailey" he yelled. **

"**Dude, dude, she might not be here yet" Zack told him. **

"**They got her before they got us" Cody replied. **

"**Maybe she isn't coming this year" Zack said. **

"**She wouldn't do that to me" Cody said. **

**All along Zack new exactly wear she was. Bailey snuck up behind him. **

"**Surprise" Bailey yelled and Cody turning around. **

**They hugged. **

**London was annoyed her best friend wasn't in the room yet she was confused. **

**She tried to phone Bailey and it didn't go through, but then she came through the door. **

**But underneath all of Baileys happiness, there was hurt. She never mentioned it to any one. It wasn't because she was bullied when she was just a kid it was something way more worse. She never told anyone about it. And she hopes that it will never come up. **

"**Bailey" London yelled as she came through the door. **

"**London" Bailey yelled then sighed. **

"**Bailey what's the matter" London asked knowing that something was bothering her friend. **

**Bailey knew that she had to tell someone. But she didn't want to. She wanted to keep it to herself. But if she told someone it would maybe make her feel a bit better about it. Would it?**

"**You know my old boyfriend Moose right" Bailey asked London. **

"**Yeah but what is with that name seriously did his parents hate him or something" London asked. **

"**No, but that wasn't what I wanted to tell you" Bailey sighed. **

"**Bailey what is bothering you? I can make it better trust me" London assured her. **

**Bailey took a deep breath. **

"**Over summer holiday's me and Moose dated. I tried to break it off he was horrible. He change before I came to the sea school he was wonderful. But he changed but not for the good for the bad. When I tried to break it off he started hitting me. Slapping me. Hurting me to the point that I wouldn't, couldn't do anything. I had to put make-up over all my bruises and cuts so my parents wouldn't expect a thing. Moose threatened me, he said if my parents found out that he would kill me. They almost found out and I had to lie to them, I said that the animals weren't how they used to be. I was hurt, I couldn't live with myself. He would never stop, never! He stopped the day before I left to come back to school. I was the worst time of my life" Bailey cried. **

"**Bailey" London gasped. **

**Cody came into, London's and Bailey's room. **

"**Hey Bailey" Cody said, looking at her face, and the tears she never cried he thought to himself. **

"**Bailey, what's wrong" Cody asked worried she had never cried for the whole time he knew her not even when she was a dude which was just weird. **

"**Nothing Cody I just miss my mom" Bailey lied. **

"**Bailey I know you. All last year you never cried because you missed your mom. Now what really is wrong" Cody asked taking a tear off her face. **

"**It is nothing I hit my head on the wall it was nothing" Bailey lied. **

"**Bailey you shouldn't lie" Moose said from outside of the doorway. **

**Bailey stood up in shock. **

**Meanwhile, Zack was hitting on cute girl like always. He already hit on a brunette, a blond and a black haired girl. All turned him down. But there was one girl on his mind the Brunette, she was a waitress. She was hot he thought to himself. What was her name, he wanted to know so badly. **

**He just couldn't go up to her. She was way to cool for him. And he knew it. But his instincts pushed him to her. **

"**Hello, my name is Zack and yours" Zack asked. **

"**My name is Maya" she said still washing the table that she was washing before, she didn't even look at Zack not once. **

"**So do you maybe want to catch a movie tonight" Zack asked. **

**She pulled her head up to look at him. **

"**Sorry but I don't go on dates with guys that I don't know" Maya told him looking down again. **

"**But we do know each other" Zack joked. **

"**I know your name that is it" Maya laughed. **

"**My name is one of the biggest part of me" Zack smiled. **

"**Sorry but I don't go out on dates with someone who I don't know, good bye" she said walking away. **

"**That was weird" he told himself. **

**Bailey couldn't breath. **

"**Moose" Cody asked. **

"**Yes it is. Can you two step outside please I have to talk to Bailey for a moment" Moose asked. **

"**what do you have to talk to her about" London stepped in. **

"**Non of your business" Moose shot back. **

**London and Cody both left the room with only Moose and Bailey inside. **

**Meanwhile, there was a whole bunch of screaming people at the front desk. **

**Moseby was trying to get to all of them and keep his cool at the same time. **

"**Ok, ok, ok, I am sure that all your matters will be solved if you would just give me a moment then I would try to fixed them" Moseby yelled over all the screaming. **

**One person shouted, "My hot water isn't working!" **

**Another shouted, "my lighted turned off". **

"**Everyone shhh!" Moseby yelled. **

**Everyone stopped screaming at looked at Moseby. **

"**Now, go back to your rooms and I will try to solve this matter" Moseby said calmly. **

**Bailey was scared for her life. **

"**Moose I am sorry I didn't know I offended you like that" Bailey cried. **

"**You didn't offend me. You fell in love when you were in love with me" He yelled. **

"**Moose I left. We couldn't be together anymore. Why don't you believe me" Bailey asked. **

"**What about when I came on the ship for you birthday? Huh? You could've came back with me but you didn't" Moose yelled. **

"**I made friends, Moose! I couldn't leave them. I loved them all" Bailey cried. **

"**Well, now your paying for what you did to me" Moose said hitting her outside the head. **

**Bailey fell to the ground. "Moose please" Bailey pleaded. **

"**Bailey you deserve this" Moose said stomping on her stomach. **

**Bailey shout out in tears. **

**Moose stood Bailey up. **

"**Now pretend like nothing happened like we just had a meaningful conversation or I will kill you" Moose threatened. **

**Moose opened the door and her friends came in. London hoped that Moose didn't do anything to Bailey again but she seemed fine. **

"**Thanks again Moose I needed that talk" Bailey sighed. **

"**Yeah see you tomorrow" Moose yelled walking out. **

**After Cody left London sat beside Bailey. **

"**Bailey did he do anything to you" London asked worried. **

"**No, he did nothing we just had a talk" Bailey lied. **

"**Bailey I know when you lie" London told her. **

"**I was not lying there" Bailey told her. **

"**Then why did you sigh" London asked. À**

"**Because I felt like it" Bailey lied again. **

"**Bailey" London warned. **

"**Fine, he hit me upside the head and I fell to the ground and then he stomped on my stomach once or twice" Bailey cried. **

**London leaned in for a hug. **

**A/N: Hey everyone this is another new story. I got this idea from a story I read a long time ago. But don't worry if you are reading I am totally going to change it up a lot I really enjoyed that story. So I hope everyone enjoys this! Read and review please!**


	2. Crying, crying and more crying

The rest of the night Bailey didn't see Moose, she was a bit happy with that. All she wanted to do is figure out why he was hurting her so badly. She wanted to apologize for what she did to him, and ask him to stop hurting her. But that would never happen. The only friend that new this was London. Bailey refused to tell anyone else as they would tell Moose that they know and Bailey would get hurt more.

Bailey laid awake that night wondering if her parents found out what Moose had been doing to her over the past few months.

She hoped they didn't! London knew that Bailey wasn't sleeping. London couldn't sleep knowing that her best friend in the entire world was suffering through everything.

"Bailey" London asked.

Bailey pretended like she was asleep but London knew better.

"Bailey I know your up" London warned.

"What, what do you want London" Bailey asked annoyed.

"Why arent you sleeping" London asked ignoring what Bailey had said.

"No reason go back to bed" Bailey told her.

"Bailey" London said getting up and sitting on Bailey's bed.

"What London" Bailey asked starting to get annoyed. "I am trying to sleep!"

"Why are you awake" London asked once more. "You can tell me".

"I was wondering to my self if my parents knew about the abusing" Bailey told her honestly.

"Bailey if your parents knew they would never let him keep doing it to you" London told her.

"you really think so" Bailey sighed.

"Yes I do Bailey, now go to sleep" London said going back to her bed.

The next morning was finally here. Bailey woke up when the alarm rang. She hoped Moose wasn't in class.

"London, time to wake up" Bailey announced.

"what" London asked as her eyes opened.

"it is 7 time to wake up" Bailey said again.

They went to have a shower then to get dressed right now they were doing there hair and make-up, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that would be" London asked walking to open the door. And there stood …!

Meanwhile, Cody was already in the classroom studding for the upcoming test tomorrow.

He was wondering what was keeping Bailey so long. She usually met him there but she wasn't there yet. So he left the classroom to find Bailey. He looked on the sky deck, the sushi bar, Bailey always loved her sushi. Finally he went to her dorm. He knocked on the door. Bailey answered it.

"Hey Bailey" Cody waved.

"Hi, Cody what are you doing here" Bailey swallowed.

"Just wondering where you were. You weren't in class yet and I was starting to get worried" Cody explained.

Moose came by.

"London" Moose yelled. "Can you show him something for me. You should know what to show him" Moose asked.

London hurried out.

"Bailey" he said when they were gone. Bailey was getting tears in her eyes already. "I want you to break-up with him or else I will kill you and him" He threatened leaving the room.

Bailey fell to the floor crying.

London came in.

"Bailey what happened. Did he hurt you again" London asked.

"No, he wants me to break-up with Cody. Or else he will kill him and me" Bailey cried. London gasped.

The bell rang for class to start.

Mrs Tutwiler came in.

"Hello class I have someone to introduce to you" Mrs. Tutwiler said putting her stuff on the desk.

"This is Moose" Tutwiler introduced as Moose came in.

Bailey gasped she couldn't believe what was happening, or what happened.

"There is a empty seat beside Bailey there" Tutwiler said pointing to the desk.

The bell rang when class ended. Bailey was the first one out of the door. She ran to her dorm and slammed the door shut.

She jumped on her bed and cried her eyes out. London came out and immediately ran to Bailey's bed.

"Bailey" London said.

"London" Bailey cried.

"I am sorry" London apologized.

"It wasn't your fault London" Bailey said tears escaping from her eyes.

About 15 minutes later Cody came in.

"Bailey, why did you run out of class" Cody asked.

"I don't know" Bailey lied.

"Bailey why are you lying you can tell me anything I am your boyfriend" Cody told her.

"Cody I have to tell you something" Bailey cried.

"What" Cody asked.

"I wanna break-up" Bailey cried.

"What" Cody asked standing up.

"I want to break-up. Trust me it is for the better" Bailey said watching him storm out of the room.

"Cody wait let me explain" Bailey said standing up running after him.

He never stopped. Bailey sat on the ground and started crying.

Cody stormed in his room. Zack was in there but why?

"Zack what are you doing here" Cody screamed.

"wow, dude what is your problem" Zack asked.

"Bailey broke up with me" Cody said.

"Cody don't get all upset about that. She wouldn't have broke up with you if there wasn't a good reasoning about it. Go talk to her and ask her why she broke up with you" Zack told him.

"Thank you bro. You know what your not as bad as everyone says" Cody laughed walking out.

"Hey wait people say that I am bad" Zack asked running after him.

Cody knocked on the door.

"Bailey I have to talk to you" Cody said banging on the door.

Bailey ran to the door and opened it.

"Cody" Bailey asked.

"Yes, why did you break-up with me" Cody asked.

"I cant tell you" Bailey sighed.

"Why cant you tell me" Cody asked getting annoyed.

"I just cant" Bailey said starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Just tell me" Cody begged.

"No, now get out" Bailey yelled sitting on her bed and crying once again.

Moose came in, Bailey quickly stood up.

"Moose" Bailey said quickly.

"get me a water" Moose ordered. Bailey stood there frozen.

"Now" he yelled. Bailey ran to the cooler and grabbed and water and gave it to him.

"What do you want" Bailey asked.

Moose took the water and smacked Bailey upside the head. Bailey fell to the ground.

"Never ask me what I want" Moose yelled kicking her in the stomach.

London walking and saw him abusing her.

"Moose" London yelled.

"Get out we are having a conversation" Moose yelled.

"No" London said.

Moose came over and slapped her in the face.

"Don't ever say no to me" he yelled.

"Don't hurt my friend" Bailey said trying to get up.

Moose had Bailey on his shoulders and he dropped her to the ground.

She screamed.

**A/N: Hey hoped you liked this chapter. Don't you think Moose is being horrible? Tell me a good story or something. Well please read and review! Bye!**


	3. Wow!

Moose kept on beating on both of them, their screams never stopped.

"Moose why are you doing this" Bailey cried.

"I told you" Moose yelled.

"then why are you doing it to my friend" Bailey asked.

"Well, she said something now she has to pay" Moose said feeling a single tear running down his face.

He put London down a walked out of the room.

Cody was pacing around the room trying to figure out why Bailey would break-up with him.

He paced and paced around the room, nothing came to mind. He thought of million of things but that never seemed like Bailey would do something like that.

"why did Moose just get up and leave like that, that is not like him he would've at least slapped me to the ground" Bailey said getting up.

"I don't, know Bailey. That got me to I am a little confused, too" London told her getting up off the ground.

"You are confused" Bailey asked.

"Yes, Bailey I am always confused, you should know that" London laughed.

Bailey laughed, a little, well more like a little chuckle. That was weird for her. She hadn't laughed since the last day of school before going home. And when she got home, that was the worst day of her life.

Cody finally got up the courage to go to Bailey's dorm once again. But! But Moose was always there when he went. But why was Moose there? He wondered. Maybe they are dating, he thought. But Bailey would never do that to Cody! Would she? That made Cody second think about going to her dorm. But even though Cody didn't know what was really happening. And Moose and Bailey defiantly were NOT dating!

Bailey often wished Cody would come and ask her why she broke up with him. She needed to tell somebody, else, other then London. She needed, she needed someone else to know. But, she didn't know if Cody was the right one for it. He is, well sometimes, no always is a little over protective, no a lot over protective. Maybe she could tell one of her other girlfriends, that wouldn't try to do anything about it. She needed to fix it on her own. She never wanted anyone to fix problems that were hers to fix. But maybe this problem was one for another to fix? Was it?

"Dude" Zack asked coming in Cody's room.

"What do you want" Cody sighed.

"I was coming to get my paper, but instead I come in on you crying" Zack asked.

"I was not crying, my eyes were watering from the hotness in this room, I mean someone should get that fixed" Cody lied.

"Dude, I know when someone is crying. Especially, you" Zack pointed coming a bit closer, but only a bit.

"How do you know that" Cody asked.

"Well, one girls, two your like a girl" Zack laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Cody said getting, up.

"Dude I am sorry" Zack apologized.

"Do your own stinking report" Cody yelled slamming the door in Zack's face.

Zack opened Bailey's door.

"Bailey can I have your report" Zack asked.

"Get out" Bailey yelled throwing a pillow at the door.

It was finally time for there next class to start, well Bailey wasn't to happy about it.

Tutwiler came in as the bell rang.

"Morning Class, well actually Afternoon class" Tutwiler laughed.

Everyone laughed except Bailey.

"Bailey, can I speak with you outside please" Tutwiler asked.

Bailey got up and went outside with Miss. Tutwiler.

"Miss. Tutwiler what is wrong" Bailey asked shutting the door.

"Bailey what has gotten into you" Tutwiler asked.

"What do you mean" Bailey asked even though she knew exactly what she meant.

"Your acting, your acting weird" Tutwiler said.

"How am I acting" Bailey asked.

"Bailey" Tutwiler warned.

"What Tutwiler" Bailey asked putting her hands over her mouth.

"what did you just call me" she asked.

"Nothing a call you nothing, Miss. Tutwiler I am telling you there is nothing wrong with me" Bailey told her going back in class.

"Bailey your in detention" Tutwiler said coming in.

Everyone gasped.

The bell rang, as everyone piled out of the room except Moose and Bailey.

"Moose what are you still doing here" Tutwiler asked turning around.

Moose kissed her.

"Moose whatever your last name is. Your in detention get in your set" Tutwiler yelled.

Bailey gasped. And Moose just gave her a look like ohh your gonna get it.

Bailey put her head on her desk. She fell fastly asleep.

But a half and hour later she gotten woken up by being punched in the back.

Miss. Tutwiler wasn't there to stop him so this was his opportunity.

"Moose" Bailey yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Did I wake you? Good" Moose laughed getting her out of the desk by just pushing her.

"Please Moose just stop" Bailey yelled. Tutwiler came in.

"Moose what are you doing" Tutwiler gasped.

"What does it look like I am doing" Moose asked.

"Get off of her" Tutwiler yelled.


	4. Please Believe me!

"Who's gonna make me, not you right? I could snap your bones like a twig" Moose said coming towards her.

"Stop it" Tutwiler yelled.

"Standing up for your self?"

"Yes I am now get out of here" Tutwiler yelled pointing to the door just right of them.

"Who is gonna make me" Moose asked.

"Me" Tutwiler said coming closer.

"Just leave Miss. Tutwiler! You don't want him to hurt you to" Bailey yelled tears running out of her eyes.

"Bailey I am not leaving you here to get hurt and possibly killed" Tutwiler told her.

"Wait, wait, wait! I am not gonna kill her I am just doing this for fun" Moose laughed.

"Moose how is that fun" Bailey asked standing up and walking towards him with a limb.

"Because Bailey, you hurt me, bad, and I want you back" Moose explained.

"So, your hurting me because I broke up with you" Bailey asked.

"Yes, the first time I came on the ship. For your 16th birthday. I wanted you to come back with me to kettle corn, and you said no. That crushed me. I spent all that time until you came home deciding your punishment. And this is it" Moose said pushing her back on the ground. "That is were you belong".

Moose walk out.

Cody rushed to the classroom.

"What happened" Cody asked rushing in.

"Nothing, Cody nothing happened" Bailey informed him.

"Yes something did. Someone told me they thought I was still dating you and told me that something was happening to you so I rushed down her tell me Bailey. I know there is something deep down inside of you that you want to tell me" Cody reasoned.

Bailey knew she wanted to tell him, but she didn't know what to, or for that matter how to.

"Just tell him Bailey he deserves to know" Tutwiler told her.

Zack was hitting on girls again not able to take his mind off Maya. The pictures that used to be cute girls, not Maya, and cars, are now all Maya. Her soft brunette hair, was just perfect for him. He loved his brunettes. He just wished he could see her again. He hasn't seen her in class for a while, and wondered where she was.

He saw her. Doing what she does best, being cute. She was in her blue bikini with poka dots on. Sitting in the hot tub, she didn't know it but Zack was watching her. (stocker)!

"Hey Maya" Zack scared her.

"What the, Zack you almost gave me a heart-a-tack" Maya yelled hitting him with her towel.

"Hey don't hurt me" Zack said putting his swim suit on.

"Ohh, your coming in" she asked.

"Yeah is that a problem" Zack asked.

"Ohh, no" She said staring into his eyes.

"Your staring into my eyes aren't you" Zack asked.

She looked away. "No, I am not" she laughed.

Zack looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

They didn't talk for the rest of the time they were in the hot tub.

"Bailey, please" Cody pleaded.

"Fine" Bailey sighed. "You know Moose? Well, when I went home for summer. Me and him kinda started dating. Yes I know we were dating but I couldn't see you and my heart sank not to be able to see you, so I started dating him so I could see someone I loved. It wasn't the same and I broke up with him. He started beating on me I got bruises, cuts and all that. Cody you have to promise that you wont tell him I told you it will just make things worse please" Bailey said feeling tears in her eyes.

"How long has that been goin…" Cody paused as someone was at the door…..!

Maya started to get out of the pool, Zack followed.

"So Maya, dinner tomorrow night 7:00" Zack asked.

"I told you I wont date anyone with out knowing them" Maya said.

"But we do know each other" Zack laughed.

"Zack…" Maya paused as Zack was leaning in to kiss her, she didn't do anything to stop him. They kissed.

"Bailey that was a bad idea" the person at the door said.

"You had to know that it would happen someday" Bailey shot back.

"Are you defending yourself" Moose asked.

"Yes I am cause I cant stand to have you beat on me. Well, rephrasing, don't beat on my friends beat on me that would feel better in my heart. I wont stand to let you beat on my friends, and family because of me" Bailey said pushing through everyone.

"Your being a selfish girl Bailey" Moose warned.

"Moose, I am standing up for myself, something that you asked specifically of me" Bailey yelled.

"Really, I did" Moose asked.

"Yes you did" Bailey said slapping him across the face.

"That was a bad decision, Bailey" Moose said slapping her to the ground.

"Cody is it" Moose asked.

"Yes" Cody gulped.

Moose threw him into a couple desks. Then went to Miss. Tutwiler, and he didn't do anything '_yet'. _

"_Dude, why are you doing this" Cody yelled trying to get up. _

"_she didn't tell you did she" Moose asked. _

"_Tell me what" Cody asked. _

"_That we had a, what you call it romance during the summer. Well, whatever the case is. Before Bailey came, when we dated she broke up with me to come to Seven sea's High. And about a semester or something later I came. And we kissed, because of the kiss I asked her to come back with me. She said that you to were dating and that she wouldn't come. And well, yeah did she tell you about the kiss, well, maybe a couple kisses or something like that all at different times of the night though maybe about 8 or 7" Moose explained. _

_Maya, and Zack were talking. _

"_You know Zack the kiss…." Maya paused waiting for him to say something. _

"_Yeah" Zack asked. _

"_It was nice. I never thought that a kiss like that would be so, so, satisfying" Maya said. _

"_Really, cause apparently I am the best kisser" Zack smiled. _

"_Really, I could find that true" Maya laughed. _

"_So, Maya? Does this mean we are together or not" Zack asked romantically. _

"_I will tell you soon" Maya said getting up and walked away. Zack smiled. _

_Bailey got up and headed strait to Cody. _

"_Cody that was a lie I never kissed him when he came. He is lying" Bailey protested. _

"_You know what you have been keeping a lot of secrets lately, maybe you're the one who is lying" Cody suggested. _

"_I am not lying" Bailey cried. _

"_Why should I believe you. You were the one to make me believe that nothing was wrong with you and look at what is happening to you" Cody yelled. _

"_I didn't want you to get hurt" Bailey told him tears running down her face. _

"_You know, I am getting hurt anyway it wouldn't have mattered" Cody cried slightly. _

"_Please Cody, you love me, I love you. Why wont you just believe me" Bailey asked. _

"_I don't know what to Believe but I believe Moose right now" Cody stormed out. _

_Bailey fell to the ground in tears. _

"_You just had to didn't you" Bailey cried putting her head in her arms. And Moose smiled. _


	5. One Hug

Cody tried not to cry when he was running back to dorm. He ran faster then ever to his room. He felt like nothing, like he was a piece of garbage and worse.

"Moose, why did you do that? Is that your idea of pay back by making my life miserable" Bailey asked.

"Yes, No, Bailey that was not my idea! That stuff just comes to me to slightly make you life miserable like you made mine" Moose stepped closer.

"I told the truth" Bailey protested.

"So did I" Moose shot back.

"No, you did not! You lied about me kissing you. I don't remember kissing you" Bailey stood up.

"I remember it very much" Moose said.

"When did I ever kiss you" Bailey asked.

"right now" Moose said kissing her without her say.

"What the hell" Bailey yelled covering her mouth.

Bailey ran to Cody's dorm room.

"Cody" Bailey asked.

"What do you want" Cody asked.

"I did something very wrong. I need your help" Bailey cried.

"What did you do" Cody asked

"I swore" Bailey cried.

"what" Cody asked confused.

"I swore" Bailey said again.

"Bailey we are 17 it doesn't matter now get out" Cody yelled.

"Cody I am sorry wont you ever forgive me" Bailey asked a single tear rolling down her face.

"No, Bailey, I will never forgive you. You hurt me" Cody said walking away.

"Please, Cody I didn't kiss him, ever" Bailey cried.

"Get out" Cody yelled.

Bailey ran back to her dorm in tears.

Bailey shot threw the door.

"Bailey, what is wrong" London asked.

"Nothing" Bailey cried, lied.

"Bailey" London warned.

"It is nothing London, I don't want to talk about it" Bailey cried.

"Bailey you wouldn't have came if you didn't want to talk about it" London told her.

"London please I don't want to talk about it now please just, just go" Bailey yelled.

Bailey, went to her bed and laid crying her eyes out. Cody came in, and saw Bailey crying.

"Bailey what's wrong" Cody asked concerned.

"What are you doing here Cody" Bailey cried.

"Bailey what is wrong" he asked ignoring what she said.

"Nothing, you should know what is wrong" Bailey screamed.

"What did Moose do to you" Cody asked.

"He kissed me, today. Cody I never kissed him, I remember him kissing me, without asking me. I would never do anything like that to you I promise" Bailey cried.

"Bailey" Cody asked.

"What, Cody" Bailey asked.

"I am sorry" Cody apologized.

They hugged.

Finally, Bailey's life was getting somewhat better but something always has to happen to bring it back down. But something that Moose does will bring that happiness down to sea level. It always happens, whenever Bailey is feeling somewhat good, he ruins it. She gets annoyed, with it all.

Cody was feeling better to, him and Bailey weren't fighting anymore. Even though it wasn't her fault that they fought. It was all Moose's fault. He was horrible. Bailey wished she could just dream him away!

**A/N: Hey, hoped you liked this chapter. Since I have so many stories that have to get updated I am only updating this story somewhere around every week. Or two weeks I am sorry for that or yah every week. I had to make myself a schedule in order to update all stories. But it will always get updated. So please read and review. **


	6. Happy, But Sad At The Same Time

Bailey was in her room when their was a knock at the door. 

"Come in" Bailey yelled not even thinking who could be on the other side. 

Moose walked in. 

"Moose? What are you doing here" Bailey yelled. 

"That was brave, what you did. So now you have to pay. WHAT ARE YOU AND CODY DOING!" Moose yelled. 

"What do you mean" Bailey asked, knowing what he meant. 

"Why were you hugging" Moose asked trying to calm himself. 

"We were just having a moment. It is just my personal life. You cant just come in and decide your going to beat me. Your wrong" Bailey yelled standing up and looking him in the eye. 

"Are you trying to stand up to me" Moose asked. 

"What do you think? I have my own life and I would love it so much if you would leave me and my friends alone" Bailey said feeling a couple tears in her eyes. 

"Fine" Moose said walking out but coming back in a punching her in the nose, she fell to the ground. 

Cody was on his way to Bailey's room. A hour after they had shared a hug. He got distracted, and found Zack and Maya. 

"Hey, Zack, Maya" Cody greeted them. 

"Hey Cody" Zack and Maya said simultaneously. 

"What's up" Cody asked. 

"Nothing much you" Maya asked. 

"Ohh just going to see Bailey, that's all" Cody answered. 

"Ohh, Bailey, how she doing? Zack told me that she wasn't feeling good or something like that" Maya asked. 

"She doing good, we are almost together again" Cody said happily. 

"When were you two not together" Maya asked. 

"Ohh, when she decided to break-up with, me she just wasn't feeling it anymore" Cody said. "Well, see you guys later. Need to see the almost girlfriend" Cody said waving goodbye. 

"Bye" they waved to Cody. 

Meanwhile, Moose, came back in a punched her in the nose. 

"Moose, why? I asked you something friendly and you came and did this" Bailey asked while slightly dabbing her nose with her finger. 

"It is who I am. I hurt people, starting with you" he said pushing Bailey to the ground where she hit her head on her desk. 

"Awe" Bailey yelled in pain. 

"Does that hurt" Moose laughed. 

"Why? Why do you do this to me I did all the things that you asked" Bailey asked tears running to her eyes. 

"I didn't care about all those things, I just want you to get beaten" Moose laughed. 

"You are a jerk" Bailey yelled getting up rubbing her head. 

"Tell me something I don't know" Moose laughed to find Cody in the doorway. 

Cody entered threw the door. 

"What is going on here" Cody asked knowing exactly what was going on. 

"Nothing kid! Just go home" Moose laughed. 

"Umm, Moose, nice name! I am home" Cody sad staring in Moose's eyes. 

"Cody what are you doing" Bailey asked. 

"Nothing Bailey, Nothing now can you go outside for a minute" Cody asked. 

"Why" Bailey asked rubbing her head to see if the gash was still there. 

"just go, please" Cody asked. Bailey went outside the room. 

"What do you want" Moose asked annoyed. 

"what did you do to her this time" Cody asked. 

"I bunched her in the nose and pushed her a couple times" Moose said. 

"You are a ass" Cody yelled. 

"What did you just call me" Moose asked angrily. 

"I called you an ass! Is that a bad thing" Cody asked. 

"Yes! Yes it is" Moose said pushing Cody to the ground. 

Moose, started beating on Cody. No one could help him because of Moose's huge muscles. Not even Bailey. What can happen to make Moose stop beating on everyone? Does he just do it for fun? Why would he keep doing this to everyone he sees?

Cody had bruises all over his face. Cuts, and everything. He got hit by a bat. Just from calling Moose an ass. That is bad! After Moose left Cody laying on the ground, blood all around him. Bailey came. 

"Cody" Bailey yelled. 

"Bailey, what are you doing here" Cody asked in pain. 

"What did he do to you" Bailey asked tears roaming down her face. 

"Everything. Probably what he has done to you and more" Cody said not getting a single tear in his eye. 

"You poor thing! This is why I didn't want to tell you, you would get hurt, and that does not feel right inside" Bailey said seeing a tear a single tear in his eye. 

"If I am with you it doesn't matter. If I get hurt with you by my side I don't care. I will be with you forever" Cody said. 

Bailey started to bawl. 

Bailey was tending to all Cody's cuts. HE got a lot, Bailey thought to herself. 

"Cody I am sorry" Bailey apologized. 

"for what" Cody asked trying to sit up. 

"For lying to you. I never should have broken up with you. I never should have gotten together with Moose during summer. All of this started then. I am so sorry" Bailey cried. 

"Bailey it is not your fault. I will love you forever. Even though I was mad at you for dating him during the summer when you were dating me, I love you for it. We would not be having this moment if Moose wouldn't have started beating on you and him beating on me. We would not be having this conversation" Cody said whipping a tear from her face. 

But Moose was standing in the doorway watching them. He got furious. 

"Well, if this is how there gonna be then I gotta get back at them" Moose whispered to himself walking away. 

**What do you guys think Moose is gonna do? Review me the answer! Hope you guys liked this chapter it took me all night to write it all lot of drama and cuteness. Well, here it is! Review please!**


	7. Kill, Maybe!

The next day came. Moose was getting ready for the best beating in his life. Well, in his mind, it was the best day ever. He was going to kill Bailey and Cody, and no one would suspect a thing.

He set off on his way to Bailey's room. It was a weekend, and he expected that Cody would be there. If not, he would have to threaten her to get him there. He was almost at his destination when he spotted Cody.

"Cody, Hi" Moose greeted him.

"What do YOU want, Moose" Cody asked him.

"What is with all the hatred? Say, are you going to Bailey's Cabin?" Moose asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Cody asked.

"Just because I am going there too. I'm going to apologize about beating her so much, and then i'm going to leave" Moose said replied, faking a bored look.

"Really..." Cody said, unconvinced.

"Yep, now let's go" Moose said, taking Cody's arm and steering him in the direction of Bailey's cabin.

He knocked on the door and Bailey tentatively answered.

"What are you doing? Cody! What did he do to you?" Bailey asked, her eyes going wide.

"He said he is-" Cody started.

"Can we come in" Moose cut Cody off.

"Fine" Bailey said letting them in. Moose loitered in the doorway as Cody went forwards to hug Bailey, then slammed the door shut, locking it with a malicious grin.

"Lets just get this straight! I am going to kill you" Moose said, sauntering forwards.

"Moose, What did he ever do to you?" Bailey asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"I saw you two hugging yesterday and I have came up with your punishment" Moose said, taking a switchblade from his pocket and flicking it out with a deafening snap.

"Please Moose, where just friends, friends can hug" Bailey pleaded.

"Well, you weren't friends before, now get away from him" Moose yelled.

"Please Moose" Bailey cried.

"Bailey, at least we will die together" Cody said, ignoring Moose's demands and pulling her close.

Meanwhile, up on the sky deck, Zack and Maya were getting ready to go on a date. Zack was so happy that he got the woman of his dreams, while Cody was on the urge of being killed by Moose.

Wow, what a difference!

Moose knocked Cody out with a quick blow to the head so he couldn't stop him from beating on Bailey. He punched her in the stomach, then pulled her up by her hair so her back was pressed uncomfortably against his chest and held the switchblade to her neck.

"Moose, please" Bailey cried. "Please don't kill me, don't kill Cody either!"

"Aw, the little girl is crying! Poor girl. I am going to kill you no matter what" Moose yelled. He pushed her forwards so she was facedown on the bed, and climbed on top of her, slamming his knee into her back.

Cody was starting to wake up, he saw Moose on top of Bailey, and the knife flashing in the light.

"Don't hurt her!" Cody yelled.

"I thought I knocked you out" Moose said, getting up off of Bailey and taking a step towards Cody.

Bailey got up as quickly as possible and ran out the door. Moose ran after her, and Cody chased him. They ran all around the boat.

Moose didn't believe what had just happened! He was suppose to kill Bailey and Cody, but that didn't work today. He was going to kill them no matter what. He was so MAD!

Meanwhile, Miss. Tutwiler was getting ready for the math help class today. Cody and Bailey walked in, bruised and out of breath.

"Bailey, Cody, what are you doing here?" Tutwiler asked, worry creeping into her tone.

They didn't answer.

"Is it Moose?" Tutwiler asked.

Bailey nodded.

"Sit down" Tutwiler said, shutting the classroom door and taking a seat behind her desk.

"What did he do this time?"

"He tried to kill us" Bailey cried.

Tutwiler gasped.

Zack and Maya were walking back from their date when Maya said "Lets go to the classroom, I think I may have left something"

"Awww Why? Homework is for wusses" Zack said, hoping he wouldn't have to face Tutweiler until monday, when he could hand in his non-existent homework assignment.

"It'll go quick, then we can swim" Maya said, walking towards the classroom….


	8. One Kiss, Two Broken Hearted Frineds

Zack was getting bored waiting for Maya to finish getting what she was getting. She didn't let him go with her cause she said it was private what she had to get. Zack didn't really care, all he cared about is having the girl of his dreams. And to him that is all that mattered.

He ended up waiting for like 1 hour, maybe not that long but it sure felt that way.

When Maya finally showed her face again, Zack was sleeping on the ground.

Maya knelt down beside him, and whispered into his ear. "I didn't take that long did I" then laughed.

Nothing happened, Zack was still laying down in the same position as before.

"Zack" Maya whispered a little louder then before.

Still nothing happened.

"Oh, my gosh man wake up" Maya said in a normal tone of voice.

"What? What did I do? I swear it wasn't me, Mr. Mosbey" Zack woke.

"That is what happens when you don't wake up when I say so" Maya laughed standing up. "Finally your back, that took for ever" Zack complained.

"Hey I lost it very good" Maya argued.

"Fine, can we go swimming now" Zack asked.

"Fine." Maya shrugged.

Meanwhile, Bailey and Cody were explaining what had happened to them, Tutwiler just listened.

"That is awful" Tutwiler gasped.

"We know" Cody said.

"What can I do to help" Tutwiler asked words slipping out of her mouth a little to fast.

"Nothing" Bailey said fast.

"Bailey, honey you guys cant just keep going on with this, it has to stop now" Tutwiler tried to reason with her but there was no luck.

"Mrs. Tutwiler please promise me that you wont do anything thing about this. Trust me it will just make things worse" Bailey asked on her way out of the classroom.

"I promise Bailey" " Tutwiler promised.

They left, but something inside of Tutwiler made her want to do something, but she couldn't.

Woody was in his room eating, but no one really knows what he was eating it was different.

Cody came in, and saw Woody throwing stuff into his mouth and missing every time. There was a huge mess of what ever that was on the floor of there room.

"What happened in here" Cody gasped.

"I am eating" Woody said trying to get at least one food in his mouth but had no such luck.

"But why don't you eat with a fork or something" Cody asked.

"They are all gone i used all of them and they are dirty and I had no energy the clean them" Woody answered.

"Who is gonna clean them Woody? Defiantly not m" Cody said laying on his bed.

"Who pooped in your cheerio's this morning" Woody chuckled at his comment.

"Shut up Woody" Cody sighed.

Woody knew there was something bothering Cody, but he couldn't figure it out. Or maybe he just didn't have any energy to do so. But whatever the case is he knew there was something wrong with him.

Bailey ran into her room, where London was sitting.

"What's wrong Bailey" London asked worried.

"Nothing London, I wish you would just leave me alone sometimes" Bailey cried.

"Come' on Bailey, you told me everything now just tell me what is now bothering you, is it something that Moose did" London asked. "Yes, and No" Bailey answered trying to et rid of all her tears in her eyes.

"What part is the no" London asked sounding confused.

"It is nothing trust me" Bailey asked.

"Bailey, I trust you, don't think that I don't but, please I am your friend you can tell me anything, come on" London pleaded.

"Then, if you trust me then why don't you ever believe me" Bailey asked.

"Maybe I don't believe you because your not telling the truth" London said.

"I never lie" Bailey protested.

"Really, Bailey? You never lie? You have lied to me more this week then the 3 years that we have known each other" London told her.

"London, that is not true" Bailey yelled, maybe.

"Bailey, your lying to me again, and that doesn't feel good to me, maybe you should call me when you don't lie anymore. That would be a better friendship then this" London said disappointed walking out.

"London, dont go, I am sorry, I wont lie any more, I promise" Bailey pleaded.

"You know what Bailey? That is what you say every time. You say that your sorry, and that you wont do whatever it is that you were doing, and look at what you did the very next day. And I went along with it because i thought it would get better as time goes on., BUt It doesn't it and it never will, Bailey, that is what your problem is, you never stop. And you never will" London said disappointedly.

"London don't go" Bailey cried.

"Yes Bailey, I am leaving, going to stay in another cabin until you prove to me that you wont lie and all the other thing" London said slamming the door behind her.

Bailey broke down in tears. She is losing everything in her life. Her friends, and even her boyfriend. And most of her bones , if this keeps going on.

Maya, and Zack were getting ready to get out of the pool. Zack was determined to kiss Maya today. Since they have been dating a total of 1 and some hours of a day.

"So, Maya?" Zack asked. "I was wondering if maybe you would want to kiss, or something?" Zack asked.

"Excuse me?" Maya asked.

"Umm, I wanted to kiss you but it is alright if you don't want to kiss me" Zack rambled.

"You want to kiss me?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, i guess, I am sorry. To soon I get it. Umm, want me to take you to your cabin?{" Zack asked.

"Hold on, I didn't answer weather I wanted to kiss or not." Maya told him.

"Are you saying you want to kiss me?" Zack asked.

"Ask me again, but not nervously" Maya told him.

"Ok" Zack said. "Maya would you kiss me tonight?" Zack asked confident.

"Sure." Maya said leaning in to him while he touched her lips ever so slightly.

When they pulled away from their first kiss =, Zack couldn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything. It would ruin the moment.

Maya, couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"That was nice, Have you kissed before? Your really good at it." Maya asked.

"Really, people have told me my lips are the best thing on my face" Zack smirked.

"Really, well, they would be telling the truth they are the best thing on your face. Next to your charming blue-green eyes." Maya smiled.

"Yeah well, that is nothing compared to your beautiful chocolate brown eyes." Zack smiled.

Another relationship had started when, others are ending. I guess it is just the way of life how, some relationships end then a new one forms.

They walked to Maya's dorm, hand in hand. Maya's head on Zack's shoulder.

Everything was going according to plan, for now at least. Sooner or later everything takes a turn for the worse. Well, everything that has happened to Zack, Bailey, and Cody, has taken a turn for the worse. But I guess that is something you will have to life with. And just go with, I guess.


	9. The Letter

Bailey was doing her homework, she wasn't planning on going to school. Ever. She had to flee. Go somewhere where she is wanted. She isn't wanted here anymore, that she thought. He life is getting to be miserable. And Cody was now getting hurt. And it didn't feel right to her. He was suffering the consequences of her actions. Even though she did nothing to deserve to get hurt so badly, heart, and body.

Neither did Cody, he didn't deserve it either. Not at all.

London came in, completely ignored Bailey, like she was invisible.

"Hi, London." Bailey sighed walking towards her.

"What do you want?" London asked, annoyed.

"I am sorry. You can leave if you want to, but, I just want to tell you that I am sorry. And I will try never to lie anymore, but London, you should know that sometimes you have to lie. That is the only time, I really lie, is when it is completely necessary . Like, when I was getting beaten, I shouldn't have lied to you then, but I did, I thought you were going to tell everyone, and then it would make things way worse. I guess what I was trying to say is, I am sorry and you can still leave if you want to." Bailey told London quietly.

"Bailey, your not lying because it is necessary, your lying because you want to, and because your to stupid to notice that you need help." London told her.

"London, I am not saying you right, and I am not saying your wrong, but, I know I need help, I just don't want it." Bailey confessed.

"Fine, your to stupid to want help, like what kind of girl doesn't want help when she is getting beaten by a 2 times the size of you man?" London asked.

"I don't know, London. But I just don't want help. I want to be able to do something on my own." Bailey said.

"Why, why would you want to do this yourself, he is 2 times the size of you." London asked confused.

"It is who I am London, you just don't get that. I am a different person then everyone else. I have different personality's then everyone else. I am not you. I am not as stupid as you. Not saying that you stupid. But, I am not you." Bailey said, anger growing in her voice.

"Did you just call me stupid?" London asked taking a step closer to Bailey.

"I didn't want it to come out that way." Bailey explained. "I was just trying to tell you. I am not any of these girls on this boat. And I am not you. You keep comparing me to you. It is very frustrating. That is why I said you were stupid. Ok, will you just leave? I am trying to my homework." Bailey yelled.

"Gosh, and I wanted to be friends with you? Your ruder then anyone I have ever known." London said walking out.

Zack was on his way to Maya's dorm, which was right beside Bailey's and London's but he bumped into London herself, literally.

"London, what's wrong. Why were you running?" Zack asked concerned.

"Why do you care?" London asked getting up from on top of Zack when they bumped into each other.

"London, I may be a jerk sometimes, but I do care about my friends, now tell me, what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Everything." London answered.

"Can you specify that for me?" Zack asked.

"Well, me and Bailey, aren't friends anymore." London said.

"Why? You and Bailey were like best of friends." Zack asked.

"Well, she has been lying to me. Don't even ask. I am not telling you why, that is for Bailey to say, if she so chooses. And I have had enough. Simple really." London told him.

"Then if you aren't sad about it then why were you running down the hallway. Don't you know that your suppose to walk down the hallway?" Zack asked.

"Well, I guess I was sad, but being able to talk to someone has made me feel I bit better. And duface, I know to walk down a hallway." London laughed.

"Well, I gotta get going. I have to meet Maya at her cabin. Where are you staying now?" Zack asked.

"Actually Maya's cabin she is the only one without a roommate. I was looking for her cabin. Will you take me there?" London asked.

"Sure." Zack said getting up and pulling London up.

"Knock, Knock." Zack laughed knocking on the door.

"Who is it." Maya laughed.

"The pizza delivery man. I am here with your pizza." Zack lied, smiling at London.

"Ohh, really? I don't remember ordering a pizza." Maya said going into the bathroom to get a ponytail.

"Well you did. I have it here that you ordered a Hawaiian pizza and a all meat pizza for your very gorgeous boyfriend." Zack said.

"Ohh, well, one sec, pizza man." Maya said walking towards the door.

Maya opened the door, she was very beautiful, even for only wearing a pair of shorts and a tee, with a ponytail in her hair.

"Hey babe." Zack smiled.

"Hi, Hi London. What are you doing here?" Maya smiled letting them in.

"I need a place to stay." London said sitting down on a chair.

"Ohh, what happened to your's and Bailey's cabin?" Maya asked confused.

"Ohh, me and Bailey are no longer friends. Yeah, I don't really feel like explaining it, very dramatic." London told her.

"Oh ok, yeah, you can stay here." Maya smiled looking at her boyfriend. Maya glazed into his eyes, not even paying attention to anything, anyone was saying.

"Maya, are you ok?" Zack asked.

Nothing happened, Maya kept staring into his eyes.

"Maya?" London asked.

Still, nothing.

"Maya." Zack and London yelled in unison.

"what?" Maya jumped.

"You, it was like you blacked out." Zack told her worried.

"Ohh." Maya said.

London went back to Bailey's room, to gather some of her stuff. But Bailey was not there. There was a little note on the desk. It read.

_London, if you come back to this room. And if your reading. I need to tell you something. My life is getting horrible. Worse then that. So I left. Not saying I left to go to a different room. I am gone. Don't follow me. I want to get away from all of this. Everything. If you see Moose, can you tell him I was shifted back to the farm. I am not going there. But I just had to get away. I am still sorry about me lying. I wont lie anymore. But I am gone. Bye, London. I didn't want to leave like this, but I have to get away. From here. I need to start out fresh. Bye London. Say bye to Cody, Woody, everyone, Zack Maya. And all of our friends. _

_P.S. The reason why I ran into the room is because, I had to tell Tutwiler not to help me. That was very hard. But I am going to deal with this from wherever I got. Don't, I am mean don't come find me. _

_Love: Bailey. See you soon._

_London gasped. Bailey was gone? She drove Bailey away? Just because of one little fight? _


	10. She's Gone?

London ran to Cody's dorm, letter in hand.

She knocked. Very dramatically.

Cody answered. "London? What are you doing here? What happened?" Cody asked getting more worried by the minute.

"Can I come in?" London asked trying to get rid of tears that were coming, and trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, sure. Come in." Cody said holding her back, letting her in, and closing the door behind her.

"London, what is wrong?" Cody asked again, concern raging in his voice.

"read this." London said giving Cody the note.

_London, if you come back to this room. And if your reading. I need to tell you something. My life is getting horrible. Worse then that. So I left. Not saying I left to go to a different room. I am gone. Don't follow me. I want to get away from all of this. Everything. If you see Moose, can you tell him I was shifted back to the farm. I am not going there. But I just had to get away. I am still sorry about me lying. I wont lie anymore. But I am gone. Bye, London. I didn't want to leave like this, but I have to get away. From here. I need to start out fresh. Bye London. Say bye to Cody, Woody, everyone, Zack Maya. And all of our friends. _

_P.S. The reason why I ran into the room is because, I had to tell Tutwiler not to help me. That was very hard. But I am going to deal with this from wherever I got. Don't, I am mean don't come find me. _

_Love: Bailey. See you soon._

_Cody read the note, trying to cry. But his girlfriend, and best friend was gone. Forever. How was he suppose to go through their senior year without her there. Without her standing up for him, kissing his booboos better. She was his life. He planned marrying her someday. But now he couldn't. She was gone, he still couldn't believe that. _

"_She's gone?" Cody asked, his eyes getting all red. _

"_I am sorry. It was all my fault." London apologized patting his shoulders. _

"_Why was it your fault?" Cody asked. _

"_Me and Bailey, got into a fight. We stopped being friends. I new she was going to leave sometime. I just didn't think it would be today." London told him. _

"_I cant believe she is gone." Cody said. _

"_That is something your always gonna have to live with Cody. If she loves you, she will come back." London told him. _

"_Really?" Cody asked. _

"_And if you love her, you will have to let her go. Let her go, Cody. If you love her, just let her go." London told him. _

"_How will I let her go?" Cody asked. _

"_I don't know. That is something you will have to figure out." London smiled getting up. "I need the note. I have more people to tell."_

_London left, she went back to Maya's dorm. _

"_Hey, I have to tell you guys something." London said taking a deep breath. _

"_What?" Maya and Zack asked. _

"_Well, read this. It tells you everything." London said handing them the note, and they began to read. _

_After they read it, they look petrified. _

"_Bailey, is gone?" Zack asked, sad. _

"_Yeah. I cant believe it." London said. _

"_I know." Zack said looking at Maya, she caught the single. _

"_I will let you guys talk." Maya said getting up and going for the door. _

"_London, what happened?" Zack asked. _

"_Me and Bailey got into a huge fight and well now she's gone." London said. _

"_I am sure it wasn't just a fight. I know you guys. What happened." Zack asked. _

"_She called me stupid. I called her stupid. All the things that have been happening to her since summer. It was everything now she just wants a new start." London told him. _

"_Ok." Zack said. _


	11. The Letter Under The Picture

**I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

London, looked down. She could feel tears falling. She felt something on the other side of the letter. It was a picture of them, smiling, goofing off. Beside the picture it said. _Take the picture off, underneath you will see something. On the other side of the picture and behind the picture. Goodbye, London. _

London carefully took the picture off. Underneath the picture on the other side there was a little note. It read:

_London, if your reading this. If you found it. I have to tell you something. The biggest secret that I have, it is very emotional, and a horrible thing. Do not, and I mean do NOT tell anyone about this. I am a mom. I hate that. Last summer. When I turned 18, the summer of the beatings, Moose, he well you know. And I hated it. It was horrible. It started when Moose, you never knew, but he came on the boat 6 months before summer. And well, you know. The summer, I had a baby girl. Her name is Braelyn. I love her. Please London, do not tell anyone about this. It will ruin me. I am only 18. I don't want anyone thinking I am immature. It wasn't me, it was Moose. Right now she is with my mom. Please. _

London gasped as she was reading the secret.

Zack looked up, "London, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just read the letter again." London lied.

"But you already know what is in the letter. Why would you gasp about it if you know what is in it already." Zack asked.

"I don't know. You should know me. I tend to forget things." London said.

"Whatever." Zack said turning to Maya again.

London looked on the paper where the picture was. It was a little very crumpled up piece of paper. London uncrumpled the piece of paper. It was a picture of a baby. Behind that picture, it said _Braelyn London Picket. _

_London had tears in her eyes. She ran out. Zack looked at the door as she ran out. _

"_What is going on with her." Maya asked Zack. _

"_I don't know. But I am going to find out. Do you want to come with me. You can do that special girl talking thing that girls do." Zack said standing up. _

"_Ok." Maya said, as they walked out, and started to run after London. _

_They finally caught up to her. _

"_London what is the matter. You keep running away." Zack asked. _

"_If you new you would understand." London told him. _

"_Tell me." Zack said. _

"_No." London said walking away. Zack nudged Maya._

"_London will you talk to me?" Maya asked. _

"_No." London said running away. _

"_Zack I tried. Lets go somewhere else." Maya said taking Zack's hand and walked down a hallway. _

_

* * *

_

**review**


	12. A Coversation

**I hope you like this chapter. Just so you know. You may get some tears. I know i did when i wrote it. **

* * *

Bailey was just getting off the boat. They had docked, in New York. She hurried to get off before anyone would recognize her.

She let her biggest secret in her life go. She told London. She wondered if she made the right choice by leaving. And telling London her secret.

She turned before getting off the boat. Her 3 years, of living on that boat was coming to an end. She had tears in her eyes. She just left not telling anyone. Not even telling Cody. Her boyfriend.

She ran off the boat, crying. She hid by a tree. Hoping no one could see her. Well that new her.

She saw London get off the boat, looking like she had been crying.

"I am sorry London." Bailey whispered, starting to cry. She had to run, before London would find her.

Bailey ran, away from the tree. London saw a person running, so she ran to see who it was. When she caught up she said. "Hey Wait. Wait please. I will help you."

Bailey new that if she kept running London would run faster. She stopped running, to a stop.

London walked up to her. Bailey had a whole bunch of tears in her eyes. London went to the front of Bailey. She gasped.

"Bailey?" London asked.

"London." Bailey said.

"I thought you left." London said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I am." Bailey panted.

"Your still leaving after I found you?" London asked.

"Yes, London, I have to get away. I cant be here anymore. I need to start over, get a new life. Live it well." Bailey told her.

"Please Bailey." London said.

"I am sorry, but I have to leave. I am going to leave. I might see you in years past. I am never coming back. Never." Bailey said hugging London, then started to walk away.

"so that is what your going to do? Your going to walk away from all your problems?" London asked. Bailey stopped walking.

"London you don't understand. I am losing everyone. You, Cody. I have to do this. Please London, don't follow me." Bailey said.

"The only person you have is Braelyn?" London asked, looking down. She shouldn't have been so mean to Bailey. She is going through stuff that London has never had to deal with.

"Braelyn. You read the note?" Bailey asked, looking down.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me before?" London asked.

"I thought you would tell everyone. But I just figured out that you were ready now." Bailey said.

"I wouldn't have. Bailey you are my friend. I would never do anything that you didn't want me to do." London said.

"London, I got to go. Bye." Bailey said walking away into the fog.

London ran to the boat. She ran to Bailey's room. She cried on her bed.

Maya came into Bailey's room.

"London?" Maya asked coming in, sitting on the bed beside London.

"She's gone. For good." London whimpered,

"London, everything will be ok. If you-. Everything will be ok. I promise." Maya told London.

"No, Maya nothing will be ok. Not ever. My best friend is gone. She left. And I talked to her. A couple minutes ago. She told me to forget about her. I could never forget about her. She is my best friend." London cried.

"When I was younger. My mother died. She was my best friend. She played dolls with me, we did each others hair. Everything, that you would do with a sister. We did. When she died I was broken. Like you are now. My dad told me to forget, But still have her in my heart. I didn't understand back then. But I do now. Forget about the forget part. Just keep her in your heart. He also told me if I loved her, I would let her go." Maya told London, remembering all those memories with her mom, she started to get tears in her eyes.

"Maya I am sorry. I didn't know that your mother died. How did it feel?" London asked.

"I was broken. I threw out everything that reminded me of her. All my dolls, my books. All my hair products. My bed comforter. Everything that reminded me of her. I don't want that to happen to you." Maya said putting her hand on London's back.

"You probably hurt more then I do now." London said.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Maya said walking out. "If you need anything, come to our dorm room. K?" Maya said walking to her room.

London got up, she felt so stupid. Like an idiot times three.

She went to Mr. Moseby.

"Moseby. I have to tell you something." London said.

"What?" Moseby asked.

"Bailey left. I don't know why. She just left. She left me a note, but not to let anyone else to read it." London said.

"She left?" Moseby asked.

"Yes." London said walking to the elevator.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? Out of 10, 10 being the best, 1 being the worst chapter i have writen in this story. Tell me in a review. **


	13. Maya, and London

**Hope you guys like this chapter. LOL!**

* * *

Cody was pacing around the room, after hearing what he heard just a little while ago.

"What did I do?" Cody asked himself, as Zack came in.

"You turned into an over protective idiot." Zack laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Cody demanded.

"I needed to talk to you," Zack answered.

"About what? Did you want to get me to do your homework." Cody frowned.

"No, I actually already did that. Maya helped me. Ohh, man I love her she has the most beautiful eyes you could ever see." Zack said sitting down, describing every little think about her.

"Wow, she turned you soft. And you do your own homework for once. I think you should keep her." Cody smiled for the first time in 3 hours. But that was weird, Zack usually made him frown, right now he is making him smile.

Meanwhile, Bailey was running from place to place, as fast as she could. She had tears, she couldn't believe that she is still leaving even after London found her. She wanted to get away, but at the same time she wanted to come back, be with all her friends. Forget about Moose.

"Hey, London! Come here for a minute!" Moose called.

London went over to him, trying to hide whatever she was thinking.

"Where is Bailey? I have been looking for her." Moose asked, cracking his knuckles.

"She got shipped back to her parents. She told me to tell you that you have to come and find her there." London told him.

"Why do I think your lying?" Moose asked.

"I am not! That is what she told me right before she left." London begged.

Moose's face got redder, and redder. He smashed London into the wall, then walked away. He looked at his arm, there was blood. He smashed London's head into the wall, and it started to bleed.

Maya was walking down the hallway, when she saw London on the ground crying. She ran over to her.

"London what's wrong?" Maya asked rubbing her head, looking, and seeing blood all over her hand.

"Someone help!" Maya yelled. A man, who obviously worked for the Tipton walked over to them.

"What is wrong" he asked looking at London, blood streaming out of her head.

"She is unconscious I cant, help her." Maya said, the man picked London up and took her over to the nurses office.

London was laying on the bed in the nurse's office. Maya was sitting beside her unconscious friend, worrying. Zack came in, he decided he would look in there, because Maya does always hurt herself.

"Maya?" Zack said, coming over to her.

"Ohh, Hey Zack. What are you doing here?" Maya asked.

"Looking for you. What happened?" Zack asked, looking at London.

"I came out of my room, I saw London laying on the ground unconscious. So I took her to the nurses office. It looked like she bumped her head on the wall, really hard. She had blood coming out all over the place. It looks like all the blood has stopped, but I am not sure." Maya explained.

"Wow, did you talk to her. Like, to hear her side of the story?" Zack asked.

"She was unconscious when I found her." Maya replied.

"Wow, do you have a moment?" Zack asked, thinking she would like to stay with London.

Maya looked over at London, then at Zack. She couldn't make up her mind.

"You know what Maya. Stay with her, it is fine." Zack said, forcing a smile.

"Zack?" Maya said grabbing his arm. She smiled.

"Stay. She needs you. She should have someone she knows and likes with her when she wakes up. It is alright." Zack told her, kissing her on the cheek.

Maya sat there forever. The nurse came over to her.

"Honey, if you would like to go to your room, I will take it from here." she told Maya.

Maya looked over at London.

"No, I think I am good. She needs me." Maya said remembering the words that Zack had spoken to her.

"If your sure. Just yell if you need anything. I will be in my office." she said, walking into her office.

2 hours later, London had been tossing and turning. Maya had been sitting, when she saw a bit of brown, where London's eyes where. It looked like she woke, but Maya rubbed her eyes, she had been awake for 14 hours already.

Maya rested her head on the arm rest. She fell into a deep sleep.

London woke about an hour later.

"Maya?" London asked shaking her shoulder.

"Maya?" London asked again. "Maya!" London, said, as Maya woke.

"London! Your awake! How do you feel?" Maya asked flabbergasted.

"My head is aching. I don't remember anything that happened. Where am I?" London asked, looking around the room where she was.

"The nurses office. Don't you remember this room? You and Bailey come here all the time whenever I hurt myself, which is everyday." Maya asked.

"Who is Bailey?" London asked.

* * *

**What did you guys think about that? What do you think Moose is? Please rate my story between 1-10. I like to know what people think about it. And tell me a couple things you liked/disliked about my chapter. So please review. Thank you. You guys are why i keep writing. Love you all!**


	14. A talk

**Hey sorry it took so long to update. Umm, enjoy. **

* * *

Maya, looked at her confused.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Maya asked getting angrier.

"What game?" London asked.

"Ok, I know your stupid. But not this stupid." Maya said.

"Maya, is that your name? Who is Bailey?" London asked.

Maya, looked concerned.

The next morning, Maya woke, on her chair.

"I didn't leave last night?" Maya asked herself, the nurse came in.

"Miss. Can I talk to you about your friend?" she asked, walking out of the room, to wait for Maya.

"Your friend has Amnesia. It wont last long. And it is not severe. But we are going to keep her over night again. Go to class, and give Miss. Tutwiler this note." she told Maya, shooing her out of the hallway.

She reached Miss. Tutwiler's class, 20 minutes after the bell.

"Maya!" Miss. Tutwiler scolded.

"I am sorry, I am late for class. Something popped up. But I have a note." Maya said handing Miss, Tutwiler the note.

"Ok, go sit down. Your excused, well, actually, can I talk to you outside please?" Miss. Tutwiler asked leading the way outside.

"What happened to London?" Miss. Tutwiler asked.

"well, she was laying on the floor, blood coming out of her head. And it turns out that she doesn't remember anything. Not even Bailey." Maya sighed, remembering that Bailey was gone.

* * *

**Sorry it was SOOOOOOOOO short. Umm, i couldnt think of anything. But back on scheduale. Please, leave a review stating your comments, like/dislike comments. And as you have read before, give this chapter a rating from 1-10. I am sure the ratings wont be so high for this chapter, cause, it was really, and i mean REALLY short, and nothing was happening. But whatever i get i will be happy with. And then, give me a couple things that you liked/disliked about the chapter. Well, see you on reviews. LOL!**

**Love: Naykrus180. You guys are my world, i love all of your reviews. Your awesome. But sadly this story will be coming to an end soon, maybe 5 chapters, highest 7. But, i might make a sequal, it just wont be up for a while, but it is up to all of you. Love all of you! Bye!**


	15. She is back!

**Hey, hope you like. Sorry it took so long to update. Couldnt think of anything. **

* * *

The next morning. London woke, she felt different. A better different. Maya walked over to the nurses office, after getting ready for school. She knocked on the door. The nurse opened the door. "Maya. She is awake. Asking for you. Come in."

Maya walked over to the chair, by London's bed.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Maya asked.

"Better. Is Bailey still gone?" London asked, hoping that the answer was no.

"Yeah. She hasn't came back yet. You remember everything again?" Maya asked, feeling a spark of happiness run through her.

"Yeah. I just have a bit of a headache. And that is it." London smiled, pulling herself up. "I want to go to school." The nurse looked up, "I am not sure honey. I don't know if you ready yet,"

"Please." London asked.

"Ok, but if you feel light headed, anything like that you have to come first thing!"

London and Maya walked out of the nurses office, when they saw a small figure in front of them, it looked like, like bailey.

The person started to walk towards them, she was smiling.. "I have missed you guys so much!"

Maya and London were flabbergasted. They thought they were dreaming. "Where were you?"

"Making the biggest mistake of my life. I am sorry I left. Where is Cody?" Bailey asked, turning around in circles.

"Probably in class already." Maya answered.

"Ok, see you in class!" Bailey said, running to the class room. She entered, looking at Cody, who wasn't even looking.

"I missed you."

Cody looked at, then at the door. His jaw dropped. "Bailey?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah."

"Where were you?" Cody asked, thinking about Moose.

"I had to leave, until Moose was gone." Bailey answered.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cody asked.

"I did. London." Bailey said. "How have you been?"

"Good, I guess. No, horrible. You left, without telling me. I thought Moose took you somewhere, and killed you. I thought you were dead. And you didn't even bother to tell me you were leaving!" Cody yelled.

"I am sorry." Bailey said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I am sorry. I missed you, I was worried about you." Cody told her, taking her into a hug.

Bailey knew that she had to tell him she was a mom.

"Cody, I have to tell you something. I am a mom." Bailey said, waiting for his response.

"What?"

The bell rang, kids started to pile into the class room, every one's jaw dropped as they saw Bailey. Cody was still standing there frozen, almost ready to fall. Miss. Tutwiler came, "Miss Picket, will you please take your set?" Tutwiler didn't even see what she was saying.

"Ok, Miss Tutwiler." Bailey knew that she would see it sooner of later.

"Bailey!"

"Hi." Bailey waved at Miss Tutwiler.

"When did you get here?" Miss Tutwiler asked.

"This morning. My parents decided I had to go back to school." Bailey explained. Cody looked back to her, he looked disgusted. Bailey put on the I am sorry look. Cody just turned his head, back to the front of the class.

Class ended. Everyone except Cody and Bailey walked out.

"And you didn't even think to tell me." Cody glared at her, then walked out. Bailey felt her heart sink. Her first day back and she already lost her boyfriend. Wonderful!

Tutwiler walked over to her. "Bailey what was that all about?"

"Nothing." Bailey said, wiping her tears.

"Well it didn't look like nothing to me. You know that you can talk to me. What else is there to know, right?"

Bailey explained everything, from her leaving, to the baby, to her showing up in class that morning.

"Bailey. I cant believe this." Tutwiler looked… shocked.

"I hated what he did to me. He took my being." Bailey said feeling the tears roll down her face.

"Bailey, you have got through it before, you will get through it this time I promise. Cody he is just confused. He will come around soon. I promise." Tutwiler comforted Bailey.

"Ok, well, I better go. I need to talk to him, I cant stand this." Bailey said, sure that she didn't have any more tears.

* * *

**So... What did you think? I almost cried when writing. But i put both wishes into one chapter. All of u wished that London would get her brain back, and that Bailey would come back, and guess what. But, in the process, i broke up Cailey, dont worry, they will be back together next chapter. Umm, this breaks my heart to say, but this story only has like 1,2 or 3 more chapters left. :( reviewsss. Make me happy. **


	16. The end!

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Bailey walked to his room, she knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. "Bailey?" asked Woody.

"Hey, Woody. Is Cody there?"

"Yeah, CODY!" yelled Woody.

"Bailey…. What are you doing here?" Cody asked, coming to the door.

"I need to talk to you. And don't just turn your back on me, because you know you will have to talk to me sooner or later, and if I was you, I would make it now."

Cody looked up at her, "Ok, come in." Bailey walk in the dorm, giving Woody the death stare. He ran out of the dorm.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Cody asked, as he took a long sigh, sitting down on his bed.

"Why I left. How I feel about you. The wrong this I have done in my life. Ect." Bailey told him.

"Why did you leave?" Cody asked, seriously. Was he actually going to listen?

"My life. Moose. I wanted Moose to get off the boat. Him to stop hurting everyone I love, like you. I told London to tell him that I went back home. So that he would never come back. I told London to call those police, In kettle corn. So that he can never leave again. He would be gone out of your guys lives." Bailey explained.

"Ok, How do you feel about me?" Cody asked.

"Simple. Wonderful. I never wanted to leave you Cody. But with Moose there, and, me going off the ship. I did it for all of you, Miss Tutwiler, London, and you. Most importantly you." Bailey told him.

"What have you done in your life that was horrible?"

"I didn't say horrible. I said what I have done in my life. I had a baby, that was horrible, but I love her so much. Her name is Braelyn. I let Moose, hurt you, torment you, all of you. And I left, leaving you guys to suffer, but I did the right thing," Bailey explained, tears falling.

"Bailey, I am sorry. I am sorry, that I got mad at you for leaving. When you left, just to protect me. I am insanely sorry. I love you Bailey pot." Cody took her into a big hug.

Meanwhile, Zack was walking to Maya's cabin, he opened the door. He saw Maya, London and Bailey?

"Bailey? When did you get here?" Zack asked.

"This morning. You would've known that if you showed up for class." Bailey laughed, standing up and giving him a long hug.

"I was sick." Zack lied.

"yeah sure. I missed you buddy." Bailey laughed going back sitting by Maya. "Hey babe." Maya walked over to him, he kissed her.

"Wait, did I miss something?" Bailey asked.

"Ohh, yeah we are a thing. Maybe we would've told you, ohh wait. You were gone, to who knows where." Zack said, forcing a laugh into his serious voice. Bailey stood up, and ran out of the room in tears.

Zack looked at the doorway, open from Bailey running out.

"Zack, she has been through a lot. She is a mom. Moose has been hurting her, and me, and Cody. Give her a break!" London yelled.

Zack shook his head. "What? She is a mom. She has been getting abused, You and Cody, too? I am sorry. I didn't know." Zack apologized, looking at the open door again. "I have to go." Zack ran out of the room. Bailey was sitting in a hallway, crying her eyes out

"I am sorry." Zack said, walking up to her. She was sitting on the floor.

"You don't get it. My life has been horrible. And then you go and yell at me!" Bailey cried, looking up at him.

"London told me everything. I am so sorry. I didn't know. If you would've told me, I never would have yelled at you like that." Zack apologized, sitting down beside her. "If you would've told me about everything. Being a mother, getting abused by Moose. I am sorry."

Bailey looked down again.

"It is ok. You didn't know. It just is, when I came back. Cody broke up with me, and then you yell at me, I am starting to think I shouldn't have came back."

"Bailey?" Cody asked, walking down the hallway. "Is everything ok?"

"Cody, dude. Can I talk to you over there, please?"

"Yeah."

Zack and Cody walk over to the other side of the hallway. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting abused?" Zack asked.

"Who told you? Bailey?" Cody asked.

"No, London."

"Fine. Yes I was getting abused. Happy?" Cody asked, walking back to Bailey, sitting down, and started talking to her.

Bailey stood up, and walked to her dorm. She opened her door. It looked the same, as when she left it. Messy, from looking for a pen to write that note. She went over to her bed, knelt down, and started to cry. "I missed everything so much." she said to herself. Cody quietly opened the door. He walked over to where she was crying, knelt down beside her, kissed her head.

Bailey looked up to him, she had got rid of most of her tears. There were still a couple around her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Cody answered.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Bailey asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know. But, I do know something. It is something that were always gonna have to deal with. And who knows. Maybe that guilt will go away some day. Or maybe it will stay with you for all eternity. But, try to get rid of it. Then you wont feel so guilty. Remember everything in your past life, and try and make everything better." Cody told her, kissing her head once more.

London came into her and Bailey's room, once Cody had left. London sat on the bed where Bailey was reading.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I am actually happy that you did what you did for, me. If you wouldn't have then I would be living in lies. And I promise that I will try not to lie to you ever. It was hard times, and, I am sorry." Bailey apologized. London gave Bailey a hug. She was so happy that Bailey was back, and they could continue their friend ship. And make it the best, best friendship they could ever have. And not to let anything destroy it.

* * *

***cry* This is the last chapter. Underneath all the nice is finished. But there will be a sequle. Yay! But, like 'the wrong turn' it wont be updated until the end of family week. So, tell me your comments about the entire story. And i hope i will get all new readers, i want more. I love all of you. And i want all of you to stay with me, with the sequle. Ok, i really hope that you enjoyed this story. And i would like to send a shout out to a girl, who didnt review every chapter, but her reviews were always so heart warming. Thank you Cailey4ever. Aka, Fireguitar. And just becuase i picked her, I loved all of your reviews... Thank you for reviewing. It made every single day! I love all of you! Bye! Stay with me. **


End file.
